A Candy Coated Tragedy
by MelPhantom
Summary: One failure can cause a real candy basket of tragedies, read to find out exactly what may be caused.
1. Chapter 1

**Melphantom: I wrote this with my friend Andrew. He doesn't have a FF account. Enjoy!**

**Andrew: Thanks to the above author for giving e this opportunity to shine bright!**

* * *

Finn POV:

I tried saving him, but I failed. I defeated the monster but I wasn't in time to be the hero. I couldn't keep up on my oath and now I have to live with this horrid fact. The horrid fact that he's gone and not coming back. If Death didn't raise him already, it's surely not going to happen.

'Damn it, Finn...You're a failure.' I keep thinking to myself. 'you should have tried harder.' My mind is telling me. It's driving me insane. My promise is lost and so is the great feel being an adventurer used to give to me. The thrill and fun of it seems gone. It's depressing, actually.

Everyone else in the Candy Kingdom and even the Nightosphere was pretty upset too, I suppose-but I feel I was most effected somehow. It just made everything I stood for feel like it died. I guess I've seen things get hurt or die before, but this was different. Normally, not so much chaos would be brought about from an event like that. Now, things just felt different and wrong.

I hadn't even touched my stupid sword in a week-or even thought about going near it. I only go out of the tree house on occasion. It just doesn't feel worth it. I keep all the blinds shut-as much as Jake likes to try and re-open them. As well, the windows are kept shut-fresh air seems pointless. Maybe even air does, too?

What was life from here on out? Could I stay in here forever like this? Would I get over it? I don't know the answers to any of these questions, really.

Food? It didn't have the same energy it used to give me from eating it. Jake even tried making his famous and amazing sandwiches-nothing. He tried getting one of Tree Trunks apple pies-still nothing. Energy was drained and I doubt fixing that was an option right now.

'Idiot. Failure. Stupid. Useless.' My brain insulted me along with a list of other harsh words. Whatever.

Maybe if I were to leave I could never mess things up for anyone ever again, I had thought. Leave? Where would I go that I wouldn't be known or found? Is there a place I could live in the middle of no where and not be found? Maybe I could change my name? Nah. It would never work. Guess I was stuck here.

Jake and BMO keep telling me to stop being so hard on myself, but I just can't. This will take me a while-if ever-to get over. It was my fault for chaos and death, all the things I spent years preventing.

Could things get worse? I don't think so-and surely, I'm hoping they can't. I don't need more stress then this, really. Ugh.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this is what I've resulted too. Sitting here and mourning my past hobby and career that I loved more then anything. It sucks. I feel horrible.

I'm just sitting here alone on the couch... I suppose my depressing mood has gotten Jake down too. He was there when it happened. When my failure showed itself... I can't stop thinking about how much everyone must miss him. Especially PB. They were always together.

Wow, he was a really important member of the Candy Kingdom. I keep thinking of all the memories I have of him. It just makes everything worse. Everyone must really hate me. I really hate me. I don't even deserve to be here, do I? I let a close friend die.

And I can remember it so vividly, like a haunting nightmare...

* * *

**Andrew: I was born on a dark and stormy night. I was getting into my bathrobe when the ninjas attacked. The end.**

**Melphantom: Uhhh. Andrews weird. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melphantom: I know this chapter isn't very eventful but...just keep raeding on, please!**

**Andrew: In case any of you were wondering, I wrote my part of the chapter while laying in bed and drinking iced tea.**

* * *

Peppermint Butler's POV:

How This All Started...

It was a normal day in the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum and I were in the Candy Castle running around with some chores and such. By that, I mean she was doing experiments and I was in the room helping. Nothing that didn't normally happen, really.

"Hand me the lime colored chemical in the vile, please." Princess Bubblegum asked, mixing some things together in a large bowl.

"Right away!" I responded, quickly grabbing the lime colored vile and carefully handing it over to her. I observed her mix that in and the whole liquid turn that color. I was a bit curious as to what she was making but I guess I assumed it to be a bit rude to ask, maybe. She'd probably tell me eventually, I suppose.

After mixing a few more chemicals together I noticed her start searching for something quite rapidly and panicked. "Is something wrong?" I asked her, a bit worried. "Perhaps something is lost?" I wondered to her out loud. She turned to me looking stressed out.

"We're missing the wild ashberries!" PB remarked. "Oh! There's no time to grow more! Could I ask you to go into the forest and get them!?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure thing!" I accepted the task, of course. She wished me good luck and to be back within two hours at most. Didn't seem too difficult, really. "What do they look like, Princess?" I asked. She described them as berries that kind of looked like ash-colored strawberries and they grew on trees.

I nodded and left the Candy Castle and headed towards the woods to start my search for these weird berries. I was hoping I wouldn't run into any whywolves or any other such creature lurking in this forest.

Hey, maybe I'd even see someone around I'd know! Like Master Finn or something! He was a pretty cool guy and I knew he liked adventuring around here sometimes with Master Jake. This forest wasn't unfamiliar to me, either. I've come around here before to do rituals many times. It's been a while since I've done one honestly, maybe I will again soon!

I looked up ahead and saw a bush with strange berries on it. Maybe they're the ones Princess Bubblegum was speaking of! The ashberries! I'd make it back in even less then an hour! Record time!

As I got closer to the bush, I found that they were the exact berries I was looking for. This was so convenient and much easier to find then I had thought.

I placed my basket down and started picking some of the ashberries carefully and placing them in the basket. Hm. PB never said exactly how many she needed. I'll just fill the basket to be safe, I suppose.

* * *

Finn's POV

I woke up this morning and looked around. From the moment I sat up, something seemed wrong. I could feel it, but nothing really looked out of the ordinary... I decided to ignore the feeling and got out of bed.

I walked into the kitchen. It was still early, so it was kind of dark still. I xD I decided to check the other rooms in the house just in case. Nothing. I was just overreacting. It was still early though, and Jake wasn't up yet, so I decided to play some BMO until he did.

When Jake woke up, he seemed pretty hungry. He immediately went into the kitchen and started making some bacon pancakes. I've always loved that song that he sings when he makes them.

When they were done, we sat down and dug in. "So" Jake said, his mouth full, "Where do you wanna go today?"

I thought about that for a moment, but I couldn't think of anywhere we haven't already gone. "Uhm..." I mused. "Maybe we could-"

Jake cut me off by yelling "Finn, look!" and pointed at the floor. I looked closely, and then I saw it. The snail. But this wasn't just an ordinary snail. It was the snail that was possessed by the Lich! "Get the snail!" Jake yelled, and dove to the floor.

I ran into my room. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my backpack and sword. I ran out to see the snail moving in circles, unnaturally fast for a snail. Jake was chasing it around. I rushed out into the middle and slashed at it. But I just missed...

The snail sped down to the bottom floor and out the door. Jake and I followed him. We could just barely see it, but we kept going. The snail ran into the forest area. We lost sight of it, but we went in anyway in hopes of finding it again.

We looked around for a long time. We couldn't find the snail. "Hey Jake..." I said. "Maybe we should go back home or something. We've lost the trail."

Jake sighed. He agreed, and we started walking back. Halfway back, Jake said to me, "Hey look Finn, it's Peppermint Butler! Lets go say hi!" and started walking over to him. I followed behind.

* * *

**Melphantom: Hope yopu enjoyed! Review, please!**

**Andrew: ****Stay thirsty my friends, things are about to get real. =^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melphantom: Well...Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**Andrew: I love writing fight scenes and it really get's my freak on!**

* * *

Peppermint Butler's POV:

While filling the basket, I heard footsteps and looked up to see who or what was heading toward me. Much to my surprise, I was correct on who I would be seeing here. Finn and Jake were walking over. I turned to them and smiled a bit.

"Master Finn! Master Jake!" I greeted the adventurous team. They both waved.

"Hey there, Peppermint Butler!" Finn greeted back, giving me a bit of a confused look-about the same one Jake was giving.

"Uh, What are you doing, dude?" Jake questioned-a question I was much expecting.

"Princess Bubblegum needed these ashberries for some new science experiment she was performing and sent me out to get them." I explained to them, they nodded.

"Oh! Cool! Anything we could help with?" Finn asked. I shrugged. There was nothing exciting that I thought they would like helping with, honestly.

"You could help fill the basket with ashberries, if you want...?" I suggested the only thing they could really help with, really. They both agreed and immediately went to helping fill the basket-with help, it was going very quick. "Thank you!" I thanked them.

"No problem, dude!" Finn beamed back. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, which was good. The basket filled up in less than a half hour. I noticed Finn and Jake eat a few berries from the bush.

"Oh! They're actually pretty good!" Jake commented and Finn agreed. Those two were pretty interesting to me, hence the fact they never even asked if the berries were safe to eat or not. After they ate a few more, something odd happened.

At sudden, much larger and louder footsteps were heard from the distance, coming toward us. It was nearly shaking the ground. What could it have been!?

Finn, Jake and I all turned towards the sound at once, the forest was suddenly filled with a strange fog. It was really difficult to see.

"Dude! What's going on!? I can't see anything!" Finn's voice shouted amongst the fog.

"I know! I have an idea, though!" Jake yelled back and grew himself a little. "Guys, get on my back!" He ordered. Finn and I both climbed on as he grew himself past the fog.

When we could finally see clearly, we were faced with something none of us were familiar with. It was a tall, black shadow type figure with sharp nail-like teeth and red eyes and it was smiling oddly at us.

"WHAT THE FRACK IS THAT!?" Finn screamed, pointing at the weird monster like creature. I hope this wouldn't make me late to my return to the Candy Castle.

* * *

Finn's POV

Helping pick berries for Peppermint Butler turned out to be pretty good for me. It took my mind off the Lich, and that eerie feeling I was having earlier on. Not to mention, we got to help out in something that would please PB, and also the berries were very delicious!

Unfortunately, that's when everything went wrong. First I felt the ground vibrate, almost in a pattern. Then as it got closer, I realized it was footsteps. Large footsteps. I turned towards it and everything got foggy. Jake got bigger, and me and Peppermint Butler climbed on.

When we got out of the fog, we were face to face with a terrifying sight. Something very evil that somehow ended up around here.  
I knew I had to act fast.

I quickly drew my sword. I got into a position to jump, and leapt onto the creature. The creature started flailing around frantically. It slammed into Jake, and sent him toppling over. Peppermint Butler exclaimed, and fell out of sight.

Hanging on was trouble, but I managed to stay on long enough. I began slashing at the creature's face, leaving nasty gash marks. The creature began to thrash about even more spastically, and I started to lose my grip. I stabbed into the creature with my sword to give me something to hold on to. That wasn't such a great idea, as the creature let out a shriek so powerful that it knocked me off of it and sent me plummeting to the ground. I would have died if Jake hadn't been there to catch me.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Are you okay?!"

Jake stood up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I said the same thing. Then I asked him if he saw the monster, and he said he lost track of it.

"Uh oh.." I said apprehensively. "Have you seen Peppermint Butler?" I asked with a bit of concern.

Just at that moment, we both heard the terrified shriek of Peppermint Butler.

"Oh no!" We both screamed. We started to run in the direction of the scream as fast as we could.

* * *

**Melphantom: Yupp...Sorry for slow updates and such. Review what you thought, please!**

**Andrew: I hope you enjoyed this. If so, you'll love the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Andrew: Please enjoy a lollipop with this next chapter. -O**

**Melphantom: GUYS NO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3? /3 HEART=BROKEN. Well...the fighting continues! xD**

* * *

Peppermint Butler's POV:

I screamed as I was picked up by this odd monster and it hissed at me. I was nearly jumping out of my own candy shell, if that was possible.

I witnessed Finn jump up and start fighting it with his sword, making the monster concentrate more on what Finn was doing then me, so I was dropped. I was dropped harshly, I must say.

I watched the fight happen with a mixture of emotions, in wonderment of what would happen next. I had faith in Finn, he almost always won or had a plan to win. When he claimed to be a true adventurer, he wasn't kidding around or wrong at all.

Finn and Jake, they make a great team, those two. Watching them fight it out was actually sort of interesting, that's why I guess I stuck around-for some amusement. Jake's power to stretch his body into basically anything was really unique, I always thought-it proves as very helpful from time to time.

"Glob, Jake! This monster is difficult!" I heard Finn scream over while fighting it. While all this was happening, a thought hit me.

"Oh glob..." I muttered, under my breath. How long have I been here!? Was I late to come back to the Candy Castle!? I hope not!

Do I leave? Do I stay? What if Finn and Jake need my help with something? Princess Bubblegum will surely understand, right? If I just explain the situation, I'm sure it will be fine. Then again, do Finn and Jake ever actually ask for a lot of help? No, but I guess I'd still stay just in case. Couldn't hurt, right?

Jake kept making his paws into a bunch of weapons to fight, which surprisingly for the first time, the creature didn't even seem to be giving out yet. Whatever weird thing this is, it's REALLY strong. Where did it even come from? What was it? What did it want?

There were so many questions I had that were unanswered. Maybe Princess Bubblegum would know when I got back, she knew a lot. Maybe Finn and Jake would even come back with me to help explain stuff to the Princess! I knew they were pretty close to her, right? Yeah, they'd probably come in a snap.

Jeez, this fight was long. Usually the battles last five ten minutes at most holding off these two young Adventurers, this was almost confusing me.

"NEED HELP?" I screamed over to them, in case there was something I could do to help.

"No thanks, Peppermint! We can handle this!" Finn screamed back, not accepting my offer, which was much expected of him.

That's another thing about Finn and Jake, they worked as a team but when it came down to it, a very independent team. They'd almost never accept help during a battle, I never understood why. Was it because they were trying to prove something to someone or just because they don't want anyone hurt? Egh, I kind of assume the second option.

* * *

Finn's POV

We ran over to the creature to see it dangling Peppermint Butler in midair. Shocked, I immediately drew my sword, and jumped into an attack. The creature, focusing on me, dropped Peppermint Butler. I saw him land in the distance, safe from danger. I called for Jake, and he jumped into attack.

I slashed and jumped and slashed and jumped. I had to keep jumping around to the side, or else the creature would get me. On the other side, Jake was using his mutation powers to form various weapons to attack. We fought very hard and diligently, but the creature would not even slow down.

"Jake", I panted. "This is getting to be too much to me." Jake ducked under the creature's leg.

"Keep going!" He yelled. "This creature is the type that has a weak spot somewhere. I just need to find it. We're just buying time for now!"

I just nodded and kept going. I didn't know if I could keep it up for much longer, but I held out. After a while, Peppermint Butler called out "Need help?!" But I told him no. I knew we could take down this creature... I just didn't know if we could figure out how in time...

* * *

**Andrew: I hope you have enjoyed. Stay tuned friends, I love you all (/^.^)/ \(^.^\)**

**Melphantom: Heheheheh. :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melphantom: Guise...Read!**

**Andrew: Have fun with this one... I know I did :3**

* * *

Peppermint Butler's POV

Just standing in the distance watching Finn and Jake fight the terrifying monster was starting to become stressful on me... They seemed to be unable to make any progress in defeating the monster, and worse than that.. It looked like it was tiring them out. A lot. Pretty soon, they would be unable to continue...

I began to think that obeying the orders to stay put could end badly... I started to think up a plan of action. I didn't have much strength, and therefore a physical confrontation on my part would not end well for us...

I kept thinking and thinking, worried that the idea may never come... Then it hit me. I noticed that Finn and Jake kept dodging out of the way of the creature with no time to land any critical blows. But maybe if the creature had something else to swing at...

I immediately knew what my purpose was in this battle... I realized my destiny for the day, my role in the fate of this battle, and possibly the Candy Kingdom. My job was... to distract the creature, so that Finn and Jake could use their energy to attack, rather than dodge. I acted immediately. I ran out into the battle, yelling. The creature turned to look at me.

"NOW, MASTERS FINN AND JAKE!" I exclaimed. "ATTACK IT HARD!" and jumped at the creature. I bounced off of the creature and fell to the ground.

"Peppermint Butler, no! We haven't found the creature's weak spot yet!" Jake yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

I immediately realized what a big mistake I had made. Being a distraction was purposeless if there still was no plan of action. As soon as I recovered from my fall, I tried to stand up. I was very dizzy, but I began to run off into the woods. My disorientation got the better of me and drove me directly into the creature's gargantuous leg.

I looked up, and screamed. The creature was now looking down at me. It reached down with a large, terrifyingly clawed hand. If I wasn't stricken with vertigo, I would have run away before the creature picked me up and dragged me into the air.

I looked into the creature's face. It opened it's large, gaping mouth, and lowered me into it. I heard Finn scream "NO!" before I was dropped in and the darkness enveloped me. I remember dropping a long distance into a liquidy pit of what felt like lava. The pain of it on my skin was excruciating for a few minutes, until everything went numb and my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

The moment I woke up, I glanced around and was glad to see that I was in a place I was quite familiar with, the under world! This was great, I could just find Death and come back in an instant! I'm great friends with him!

"This is gonna be a snap!" I remarked to no in in particular, walking toward Death's castle. I wonder if he'd with his instruments or not.

I saw some Skeletal Guards and smiled, deciding to take a small detour. I knew them.

"Hello, friends!" My voice rang to them. They looked up at me and one of the male ones smirked.

"Peppermint!" He smiled. "Visiting again? It's been a while!" They remarked. Well, it was definitely a while, I'm always so busy in the Candy Castle and all with helping out Princess Bubblegum, not that I mind!

"Hello! And no, actually, I'm not vising. I did actually die!" I laughed a little. Most wouldn't be laughing, but I knew it wouldn't be long.

"How'd it happen?" One of the females of the group spoke up, curiously. I directed my attention towards her.

"Egh, got eaten by some weird monster." I responded, casually and looked around, realizing I was wasting time. What if it had gotten to Princess Bubblegum already? Oh, jeez. "I think I really should get going but I'll visit again sometime! Good bye!" With that, I walked off, letting them get back to their normal business.

I saw the castle come up and was let right in because the guard knew me. I looked around it at all the dead servants and walked up to a skeleton dusting a table.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I cleared my throat. The skeleton didn't even respond to me. "Do you know if Death is around!?" I asked, hoping he'd answer this time.

"In near the instrument wall" He didn't look up at me, but at least it was an answer, right? Better then nothing.

"Thank you, Sir!" I headed right the outside of the castle and came across the River of Forgetfulness. "Too easy." I muttered to myself, climbing across the random floating objects with barely a struggle and walking up to the stage with many different hung up instruments. I didn't see Death anywhere. "Death!?" I called out. He stepped out from behind the stage.

"Peppermint Butler! It's been way too long!" He casually remarked and motioned for me to come on stage. I did.

"Definitely has been, Death! I can agree with you there!" I laughed a bit, but then got a little more serious. "I need to go back to the world of the living! I was eaten by some weird monster..." Death shook his head, which kind of worried me.

"No can do, Peppermint!" He shrugged. I was surprised by the answer.

"What do you mean by that...?" I asked, rather confused and a little irritated sounding.

"Powers off. Something weird is going on with the underworld right now. Sorry, Peppermint." He apologized as if it was nothing. I NEEDED to get back to the Candy Kingdom, though. They're probably all so worried.

"Is there a way to get it back!? I need to get back!" I nearly yelled. Death glared a bit.

"Don't get snippy." He warned, yawning. Really, Death!? Really!?

"Death, This is IMPORTANT!" I screamed. Jeez, I was really ticked. I had all the right to be though, in my eyes.

"You know, You're ticking me off, Peppermint. I'm not even gonna bother bringing you back, now. Get lost!" He threatened. I growled a bit to myself and walked off to leave the general area. Man, what was wrong with Death today!? He's never been like that before!

What am I even gonna do now? Guess I'm remaining dead...

* * *

**Andrew: Hope you're interested now if you weren't before **

**Melphantom: Hope you guys enjoyed! :D**


End file.
